


The Empty Isn't Quite So Empty

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [105]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, For Star Wars Day, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: On a jaunt through hyperspace, Eggsy and Harry have a chat.





	The Empty Isn't Quite So Empty

**Author's Note:**

> For Star Wars Day: http://nationaldaycalendar.com/days-2/national-star-wars-day-may-4/

“Harry?” Eggsy hovered in the entryway of the cockpit.

“Eggsy,” Harry turned to look at the younger man, “I thought you were trying to get some sleep.”

“I tried,” Eggsy admitted with a shrug, moving to sit in the co-pilot’s chair. “I'm not...I've lived on Tatooine my entire life, space is a lot different.”

“And you can't sleep.” Harry nodded once. “I had the same problem when I left Corellia.”

“How'd you fix it?”

“Spent longer in space than I have planetside,” Harry answered. “Got a permanent co-pilot, won the Falcon off of James.” He looked back to the rush of space going past. “Haven’t spent more than a week planetside since.”

“Must be lonely,” Eggsy sighed, watching the stars.

“Not really,” Harry declined, “I’ve got my ship, and I’ve got Merlin. That’s enough.”

Eggsy let out a jaw-splitting yawn in return, and within seconds, he was asleep in the co-pilot’s chair.

Harry smiled fondly at the young man, taking his jacket off and wrapping it around him before returning his gaze to the stars. 

Maybe Eggsy had been right, Harry considered as he sat watch. Maybe he had been a bit lonely. But one look at the young man sleeping next to him and something in his chest told him he wouldn’t be, ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone is interested:   
> Harry-Han  
> Eggsy-Luke  
> Roxy-Leia  
> James-Lando  
> Merlin-Chewie
> 
> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
